User talk:Trip-313
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Conquest page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 06:17, 2009 October 27 Spacing :Can I ask what kind of "spacing" you are adjusting when you edit articles? I think you might, in some case, be removing spacing that is supposed to be there, in which case i'd have to ask that you stop. -- Captain MKB 05:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It is mainly double spaces in sentences that show up in the editor - it reduces the byte size of pages. Which spacing are you referring to that you believe is needed? --Trip Endres 05:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :The linebreak before the categories or the category sort key is being removed, and it should be staying in the articles. -- Captain MKB 05:20, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I know what you are referring to. I'll make sure to keep that intact with future edits. Thanks for notifying me. --Trip Endres 05:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. In the future, please keep conversations on one talk page rather than going to my talk page to reply every time. -- Captain MKB 05:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Understood --Trip Endres 05:27, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::As an aside, by removing 3 spaces on a pages that are double spaces, you're actually doubling the size of the article. The DB saves each copy of the article, not just differences. -- sulfur 13:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. It would help if for each of these you made these changes while making a beneficial edit at the same time (write a link?). Right now you are just creating more data load for the wiki for not much gain at all. -- Captain MKB 16:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I will keep that in mind. I wasn't aware about how the DB works. Sorry about that. --Trip Endres 16:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Categories I had to correct your usage of categories you added today -- please keep in mind whether certain categories or formats are appropriate for the articles your adding to. If you had any questions about the changes i made, let me know. - Captain MKB 18:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC)